Crown Of Lies
by Forever South
Summary: Everyone knows life never goes the way it's planned- the same can be said for Max's plan for the New World. Poor Allison just caught up in it all. After all she didn't choose to be related to the fallen leader did she? [TIMELINE: After Nevermore]


You'd think that after someone came out on top, saves everyone, and becomes their peaceful loving queen that people would just be happy that they're alive right?

That Mrs. Maximum Ride and her Flock died in peace knowing that they passed on the slowly recovering Earth in good hands, claws, and wings. That everyone would be content with the new set up government. Everyone lived happily ever after the end.

Right?

_Wrong_. Oh so terribly wrong and I'm living proof.

No one knows what happened to us after those twisted humans kicked the can. Well no one except us really. And if I'm being completely honest with you readers I could be put to death if any one got ahold of this. But then again, what famous person in history_ made history_ because they sat quietly and did what they were told?

And another reason. I just honestly need someone to know the truth about what happened even if this book will be burned to a crisp if found by the Perfectionists it still brings me relief in writing this all down. Sometimes I can't even believe half of the things that happen to me. I guess that's another reason I need to write this out. For conformation and reassurance.

You understand don't you reader?

Right, so I guess it's my duty to bring you up to speed isn't it? Hmmm of course it is~

Let's start off from where everyone knows. Mrs. Ride became the New World's leader. Everyone was cooperative at this time. Everyone actually cared for each other's well being and all that warm, fluffy, fuzzy feeling stuff.

Apparently after the New World became settled enough, she was made Queen. So the New World was ruled by a monarchy in every single corner of the globe.

The North America got Mrs. Maximum and Mr. Fang. South America, Mr. Dylan and his wife moved into. Europe was granted Mr. Iggy and his wife. Africa was given to Mrs. Nudge and Mr. Gazzy. Naturally whatever little piece of Asia that was left floated over to Mrs. Angel and her husband.

And naturally their children inherited the throne, and then their children and so forth.

Oh another thing I must point out. In the New World last names no longer matter...that is unless you're somehow related to the royalty. Then of course your last name is a very big deal.

But as I was saying no one really could have counted on the fact that after so many mixing of "genetic enhancements" that some children were bound to show up with no abilities or traits. They were quickly marked as Disgracefuls and named as such. Not the funniest thing to be in the New World might I add.

And this first batch became the New World's version of Itex or the White coats. Only the thing is the succeeded where the others failed. On their first batch(so it's rumored) they easily fixed Disgracefuls into normal ablilited. They quickly fixed themselves and took other of their kind to do the same too.

Just don't let their outer friendly layer fool you. Thing is, as they started growing more powerful the worldly monarchies started to disappear. And these weren't any normal disappearances. The New World's leaders were all brutally murder.

My parents were the last living descendants of the original leaders. I am the great, great, great, great, great, great, great granddaughter of Maximum and Fang Ride. I'm not going to lie my parents were foolish to think that the Perfectionist wouldn't come after them next. It doesn't mean that I didn't miss them. If anything I miss them more.

Me and my twin sister are the last living royals as far as I know. And this might surprise you dear readers, but we weren't killed. We were granted life. For twisted reasons of course but at least me and my twin are alive.

I have still yet to decide if death would've been nicer...

It probably would've been.

And that's all there is to it about the New World anyways. I still have to fill you in about me since well, that would be pretty helpful.

So my name is Allison Ride and I was born a disgraceful. My parents, naïve as they were loved me and my twin Amber very much. Like I said before we were taken away after our parents were also murdered.

The Perfectionist had plans for us. And well...to put it simply me and Amber are no longer Disgracefuls. They have a sick twisted humor since we are bird kids. Guess they're really playing up our Maximum Ride lineage.

I was to be brainwashed. That everything the Perfectionists did was just and right. I was to be the "ruler" at the very least be the public image but in reality I was their little puppet. And whatever ounce of hope or distaste normal ablited or Disgracefuls had would be crushed since I was spared.

But things got complicated. So I made friends and escaped. My sister hates me and took my place and the Perfectionists want me back.

Badly.

But I'm not going back. Not now, not ever. Only way I'm going back is if they drag my dead body in.

Why? You might ask. Well it's simple. If you were free, lived fine with your family, and your twin loved you wouldn't you be mad if someone took that all away from you all so they could steal our power?

I'm determined to keep whatever little freedom I have now. You understand don't you dear reader?

Now that we are all caught up the real story can begin. Please don't lose faith in me reader. I promise I'll make this worth while.

* * *

**AN: Well it's me again~! Heh, heh ya I'm up to my old antics...starting other stuff up before I've actually finished something. **

**ANNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYWHHHHOOOO~! This is my first ever Maximum Ride Fic since well...I'm just a wee bit hesitant coming over to this fandom. Well writing anyways, I've been down in this half of Fanfiction for a while now soooo bare with me si?**

**This is only the prologue and chapter one will be coming up shortly! I just hope you guys will stay long enough for then...**

**Until next time...**

**Mucho Amor~ Forever South**


End file.
